Speech
Speech/'Voices'/'Speechbanks' (more formally called Accent) is one of the Worms' voices. Players can change their teams' accents in the Manage Teams subsection. During gameplay, the worm in the team will say before doing anything. You can also hear the speech in the team setup customization. But don't forget - the Worms sometimes cuss and say very bad things. Some words have been censored or changed in this page. *Hello - Plays when no controls have been pressed for several seconds. *Wait / Come On Then - Worm's words if on the same position for several seconds during gameplay. *Hurry - Plays when turn time is down to 5 seconds or less. *Watch This - Plays while a variable power weapon (Bazooka, Grenade, etc) is charging. *Panic - One of several voice files that play when danger is nearby: **Run Away **Nooo - Falling **Grenade - Panic file specifically for enemy grenades **Take Cover - When an enemy calls an Air-Strike or a missile/grenade is near. *Oi Nutter - Plays when a teammate is hurt by friendly fire. *Traitor - Plays when a teammate has been hurt by friendly fire 2 or more times. *Hurt - Enemy worm after being attacked. *Missed - Enemy missed an attack. *Oops - Attack missed. *Stupid - Plays after a worm takes damage from a fall or its own attack during a turn. *I'll Get You / You'll Regret That - Plays when a worm is attacked by the same opponent twice or more. *Go Away - Plays when a worm is attacked two turns in a row by separate enemies. *Leave Me Alone - Plays when a single worm is repeatedly attacked. *Incoming - Enemy air-strike or missile approaching a worm. *Fatality - Worm response to inflicting a fatal attack. *Flawless, Perfect, Brilliant, Excellent - After inflicting especially damaging attacks. *Revenge - Plays when a worm successfully attacks the enemy that wounded them on the last turn. *Bummer - When losing badly / several worms in a row are badly wounded. *Bungee - When a worm deploys the Bungee cord. *Crate collected - Worm's word when crate taken *Crate drop - Crate drop *Coward - If worm Skip Go or Surrender. *Boring - Turn time expired, or no attacks were made during the turn. *Death - When a worm dies. **Bye-Bye **Oh Dear *Victory - When the team wins. *Weapon-Specific - Certain weapons have responses unique to their use. These include: **Fire Punch **Fireball - When the Dragon Ball is used. **Orders - When an Air Strike is called. Occasionally also Turn Start/Representation. *Laugh - When releasing a animal like Sheep or dropping a drop and run weapon like Mine. *? - Right pronunciation, correct or incorrect spelling. *(?) - unknown *[ ] - translation. ? - translation maybe correct or incorrect. */- word variations List of speeches Lightsider Another version of "Scottish Warrior" speech-bank. *Don't waste time, attack! (Hello) *Come here and fight me like a worm! (I'll Get You) *Every worm sees the light at the end of the tunnel. (Stupid/Health increased by Worship) *Die with dignity! (Death) *Die with pride! (Bye-Bye) Please add more to this speech-bank. Darksider A dark and evil-sounding voice. Based on the "Darkside players" of the series. *Well they fought together, do something! ''(Hello) *See my cluster-face! (Grenade) *Never underestimate the power of the Darkside... (Perfect) Please add more to this speech-bank. Wild West Criminal cowboy accent. *Ma'am! (Hello) *Worm with the pistol's dead. (Fire) *You're just a scrawny musket. (Miss/Go Away) *Get a coffin... (Fatality) *Better get em' underground... (Death) *Pistol here! (Panic) *Load up and shoot. (Come On Then) *Ya gonna shoot? (Hurry) *They call me... Wormy the Kid. (Perfect) *Wild Worm Willy, that's me. (Amazing) Formula 1 Very wazzed up version of English voice. *Welcome! (Hello) *I ''don't believe it! (Orders) *LOOK! (Fire) *''That's'' all skin putatul. (Amazing) *''Thaaat's'' stupid! (Stupid) *Oiii nutta! ''(Oi nutter) *''Trrraitor! (Traitor) *He takes the declared flag! (Flawless) *Nooo... (Falling/Drown) *Faaatality! ? (Fatality) *LEAVE, ME, A, LONE! (Leave me alone) *''That's reeevenge! (Revenge) Alien (Worms 2: Armageddon) Cartoony Martian accent. *Feast your measly 2 earth eyes on this (Attack). *Picking on me just cause' I'm not from your planet eh? (Leave me alone) *Why didn't we bring our own zappers along? (I'll get you) *One-teen zillion miles just to bite the dust... (Death) *We come in peace, honest. (Representation) *Let's kick some Earth butt. (Hello) *Exterminate! (Fire) *Hmmmm... red blood, how odd... (First blood) *''This wasn't in the battle plan- (Oh dear) *That was a warning shot you Earth burden! (Missed) *This won't help with the destruction of the planet. (Stupid) *Earth will soon be ours! (Amazing) *The aliens have landed! (Revenge) *At last, my parcel from home. (Crate drop) *This beats making corn circles (Crate collect) *NOOOO... (Drown/hurt/falling) *Your pathetic weapons won't hurt me, actually, that did sting... (Low damage inflicted once) *Huguck... (Pain) *Ow! (Damage) *And you thought UFOs weren't real. (Fatality) *Mother-ship, where are you?! (Take cover) *What a strange little planet. (Grenade/great) *It's the gravity I can't get used to. (Boring) *Eat my 3 fingers! (Fire Punch/Dragon Ball) *You would trade aliens for a human?! (Traitor) *I am getting used to this primitive weaponry... (Perfect) *We will not be stopped! (Hello) *You don't stand a chance against us. (Flawless) *Prepare to die, earthlings! (Come on then) *You want this planet or not? (Hurry) *Fearfully At times, I really hate this job... (Panic) *See, we're not all about blowing fingers. (Enemy missed/Grenade/Victory) *Incoming! WHOOO! (Kamikaze) *Some of us superior, some, stupider. (Inflicting damage upon oneself) *Aren't we such a superior race? (Good) *Angrily We're' '''supposed to be the superior race here! (You'll regret that) *A present for the visitors? Sarcastically ''How nice... ''(Panic) *''Take me to your leader! ''(Go Away) Advertsement (Teamsters for Reloaded) An advertising voice. *H2Go, the only water worth drowning in! (When a worm drowns) *What the heck grenades, because life is full of surprises! (?) *Say "hi"! Because "hello" is complicated enough. (Wait) *Fire! Burning things since the dawn of time. (Prepared attack) *15 seconds is never enough! (Running out of time) *Time waits for no worm! (Almost the end of the turn) *Sir! The only knighthood worthy in a game of Worms! (Representation) *Portal gas. For times when you want to be left alone! (Leave me alone) *Fire arms from Wormington, they'll getcha! (I'll get you) *If only everything in life was as relyable as boredom! (Boring) *Worms, attack the parts that other hermaphrodites cannot reach! (Multiple weapons) *Walk away, skip away, run away! Out-of-Bok sneakers! (Run Away) *Nothing says farewell better than a goodbye! (Bye-Bye) *Just what the doctor ordered! (Order) *Kaboom grenades, the only grenades worth showing off for! (Grenade attack) *Worms that use dragonballs, fire like a wannabe! (Fire Punch) *Fire Punch, made from real Dragon Scales! (Dragonball) *Kamikaze, learn the move, die trying! (Kamikaze) *Can't stop hurting yourself? Try Worm XTeen! (Inflicting damage upon oneself) *Checkmark, hurts better, everytime! (?) *Don't get mad, get revenge. (Revenge) *Quitter Time patches, for quitters who win in the end. (Coward) *Huge damage! The definition of brilliance! (Brilliant) *Flyfly.com, for times when you just want to go away. (Go away) *Victory! The winner's choice! (Victory) *Excellent! Everyone's talking about them! (Excellent) *Best things come to worms that wait! (Just you wait) *First Blood, rated 15 at movie theatres near you! (First Blood) *I can't believe it's not Oi Nutter! (Oi Nutter) *Brightspark Bulbs. Lights up even the dimmest worm! (Stupid) *50% damage, 100% remorse! (You'll regret that) *Got an unwanted grenade? Say it with an, "Uh oh!" (Uh oh) *Oh Dear! More or less prettier, I must spend some earrings. (Oh Dear) *Victories R Us. Together, we can build a flawless world. (Flawless) *Missed Again? You should've gone to Speck Investors. (Missed) *How refershing, how amazing! (Amazing) *Laymasters, always there to stab you in to the back! (?) American Light american accent. *Yes sir! (Representation) *Incredible! (Amazing!) *Awesome! (Excellent) *Spiffing (Brilliant) *Amazing shot! (Perfect) *Oh c'mon! (Wait) *Hello. (Wait) *Oops! (Missed attack) *What was that! (Missed attack) *Fire! (Prepared attack) *Rats! (Bummer!) *Stupid! (Friendly attack) *Run for it! (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Take cover! (Panic) *What the? (Panic) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *Just you wait, buster! (Hurt) *You'll regret that! (Hurt) *Traitor! (Traitor) *-Chicken sound- (Coward) *I'm dead meat! (Death) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Hiya! (Firepunch) *We are the winner! (Win) *Come in, big bird! (Airstrike) *Incoming! (Airstrike) *Gotcha! (Fatality) *You had it coming! (Revenge) *You're on with it! (?) *Get Lost (Go away) *See ya! ("See ya")? (Death) *What are you? Nuts?! (Nutter) Angry Scots Stereotypical Scottish accent. Also speaks English. * Are you still playin'? (Representation) * Yessuh! sir! (Turn Start) * Air support. (?) (Turn Start/Air Strike) * C'mon, y'wastin' time! (Wait) * Whuddaya doin'? C'mon! (Hurry) * The first blood of war! (First Blood) * Ha-ha! (Laugh) * Aw great! Prezzies! Presents (Crate Drop) * Tha's pure magic by the way! (Crate Collected) * Watch this. (Preparing Attack) * Fire! (Fire) * Oi you! (Oi Nutter) * You traitor! (Traitor) * YOU ARSE! (Stupid) * Crap aim, by the way. (Missed) * Pants! (Bummer) * Grenade! (Grenade) * Leg it! (Run Away) * Take cover! (Take Cover) * Whuzzat? (Incoming) * Eh?! (Uh Oh) * Wha?! (What the-) * I'm gonna get ya. (I'll Get You) * Leaves me alone, will ya? (Leave Me Alone) * Just bide your time... (Just You Wait) * Get out, ye wee buzzar. ? (Go Away) * Ah'll get ye for that... (You'll Regret That) * Ah'm gunna hammer you! (Fire Punch) * Play with this! (Dragonball) * Y'wee buzzar! (Kamikaze) * Bun-jay! (Bungee) * Ha! Killed that (mumble). (Fatality) * This is pure crap by the way. (Boring) * Y'mommy's boy! (Coward) * Ach, I'm dead. (Bye-Bye) * I'm doomed. (Oh Dear) * Revenge! ...is sweet. (Revenge) * The losers are total losers! (Victory) * Ah, tha' was easy! (Flawless) * Tha's amazin'! (Amazing) * Totally brilliant! (Brilliant) * Y'wee dancer! (Excellent) * Ya beauty! (Perfect) Australian Australian accent. *Wow! (Amazing) *Boring (boring) *It's like watching paint dry (boring) *Hey little man (encounters a scout on his team) *Get a move on (Come on then) *Ta-ra! (bye bye) *Oh no (Run Away) *Hey, fool (Stupid) *See you this sarvo (uses rope) *Reinforcements have arrived (crate drop) *Come in, Bug Burd (Surprise) *Outstanding (Excellent) *Party's over (First blood) *Make toast (Incoming) *Spot on (Perfect) *You had it comin' (Revenge) *I'm outta here (Oh dear) *Hey brainiack (ecounters a scientest on his team) *Hey mate (ecounters a soilder on his team) *Take that (hits a foe) *Yawwnn (boring) Blues Man Accent of a blues singer *Now I am feeling blue (Hurt) *Oh how this day would had come on? (Death) *No one would eat my brain! (Death) Brickie Bricklayer/Construction Stereotype *Watch out below! (Watch this) *This wall feels a bit thiiiIIN! (Oh Dear) *That'll be the live wire then... (Bye-bye) *Take a look at them bins! (Excellent) *Wanna feel how sharp me chisel is? (I'll Get You) *Safe as houses! (Victory) *Tea's up! (Hello) *Just wait till I find me nail-gun! (Just You Wait) *Use yer spirit-level! (Stupid) *It's not what you paint right. (Missed) *Ach, me cement's hardenin' up... (Take Cover) *Tha's where I left me snack! (Crate Collected) *Wow! *wolf whistle" (Collect) *Nooo! (Nooo) *I was born to build that wall. (Fatality) Brickie (Mayhem) Alternative Bricklayer/Construction Speech Bank *Y'bent me spirit-level! Not that I use it much, mind... (Oi Nutter) *Oi! I'm on me paid lunch break! (Leave Me Alone) *Ow me foot! (Ouch) *Oi, you better watch your bricks an' mortar, pal! (I'll Get You) *At last, me tools are here! ...damn, now I'll have to start work! (Crate Drop) *This'll fix it... (Watch This/Crate Collected) *Grab yer tools, time to go to work. (Representation) *Awwright chief. (Hello) *My old gran could'a knocked that down! (Coward) *It's like watchin' cement dry... (Boring) *Ack! (Ow) *Eep! (Ouch) *I'm telling you, that wall is finished (Excellent) *First brick in the wall (First Blood) *Knockin' off early, eh? (Death) *Tea break! (Death) *Aye-aye! (Yes) *Lemme give ye a quote... (Watch This) *Now that's what I call a perfect finish! (Victory) *First mark of the Brickies! (First Blood) *'Ard hats on... (Incoming) *Aww, me snack box! (Oops) *Who's gonna build your new garage now, eh?! (Death) *Hit me like that again, and it'll be your foundations I skimp out on! (Traitor) *I've seen more action on a building site! (?) Brooklyn Brooklyn accent. Brummie First English accent. *Oh right, sir. (Representation) *Hurry. (Wait) *You coward! (Coward) *Tally Ho! (Hurry) *-Laughs- (Prepared attack) *Get in there! (Prepared attack) *Oh dear! (Panic) *Look out! (Panic) *Get away! (Panic) *Come on, come on! (Missed attack) *Oops! (Missed attack) *You traitor! (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha out! (Hurt) *Come on then! (Hurt) *You'll be sorry! (Hurt) *Chop this, mate! (Firepunch) *- (Dragonball) *Put that! (Airstrike) *Oh no! (Airstrike) *Toodles! (Death) *Man oh man. (Death) *We won! (Win) *What's going on? (What the) *Oh right, thats it. (First Blood) *Come on, lad! (Just you wait) *Double busting! (Perfect) *Yowch! (Ouch) Builder Accent of a builder *Ow me foot! (Ouch!) *Ow! That's my brick layer you just hit! (Hurt) *Tea Break! (Death) *Looking all firmly eh? (Death) *First brick in the wall! (First blood!) *I'm telling you, that wall is finished! (Excellent) Cad Soundbank Heavy English accent. *I do believe you are losing. (First blood) *I'll give you a damn good smashing. (I'll Get You) *I can't say I appreciate that old boy. (Just you Wait) *Oh, that's just peachy! (Drop) *Sorry, didn't see you there, old man. (miss) *I'm feeling rather peaky (Oh dear) *Err... Time for tea old man (Boring) *Hahahahahahahaha (laugh) *Excuse me? (Hurry) *Time for tea, let us rejoice! (Victory) *Now look out! (Nooo!) *Moustache (Panic) *Good lord (Panic) *What the devil? (What the?) *I say the old boy's kicked the bucket (Fatality) Cheese A very cheesy voice (Quite literally) (Wallace and Gromit-themed.) (Full Fat's speech) *Welcome to the cheese house! (hello) *I am the cheese! (Watch This) *Bon fromage! (bye-bye) *Ugh, it's hairy! (Oh Dear) *Take this little ball of green cheese. (Grenade) *We're going to get creamed! (Incoming) *He's badly made out of cheese? (Coward) *Cheesy do it... ? (Wait) *Piece of cake, cheesecake! (Flawless) *Hear my joke of cheese! ? (Missed) *We've got you! (Oi Nutter) *The early bird gets the worm, the late mouse gets the cheese. (Crate Collected) *This is too cheesy... I mean easy. (Victory) *Ohoho! ? (Laugh) *If I didn't say cheese, I'd be baptized for bad breath. (?) *Cheese I'm good! (Amazing) *Process this! (Fire Punch) *Say Cheese! (Dragon Ball) *Brie-liant! (Brilliant) *Nobody puts my cheese in the corner! (Leave me alone!) *This must be the macaroni. (Crate drop) *Witness my craft. (First Blood) *Now I'm really cheesed off. (?) *To cheese or not to cheese. (Representation) Classic The default voices from Worms 2. *Hello! (Wait) *Just you wait! (Hurt) *I'll make you regret that! (Hurt) *Oh, go away! (Go away) *Bye bye then! (Death) *Oh deary me! (Death) *Oh no! (Death) *Oh, leave me alone! (Go away) *All I want (Crate collect) *Thank you! (Crate collect) *Fire! (Firing weapon) *That's him finished! (Enemy worm drowned/killed) *Scramble, scramble! (Teleporter) *Brilliant, sir! (Enemy worm attacked) *What the bummer! (Attack self) *Whoops. (Missed Attack) *You coward! (Boring) *You traitor! (Friendly Fire) *That's Amazing! (Winning/Enemy Worm Attacked) *Soryuken!! (Fire Punch) *Sweet Revenge... (Revenge) New Voices from Worms 3D *Nehehehehaha... (Laugh) *Ahhhhhhh...... (Falling) *Noooooooo....... (Falling) *Hehehehe.... (Laughing) *Maybe next time (Enemy Missed Attack) *We won, we won! (Win) *Perfect Shot (Perfect) Also, New Voices from Worms 4 Mayhem *Haha! (Enemy Missed Attack) *We are the winners! (Winning) *Hot potato! (Hammering/Prod/Fire Punch) Courtroom Judge and lawyer speech *Has the jury reached a verdict? (Hello) *Prosecution may begin (Yes sir) *All rise (Orders) *Witness may step down (Bummer) *No further questions your honor (Leave me alone) *Bail is set at 50,000! (Just you wait) *The court orders you to pay full damages (You'll regret that) *No! (Nooo) *You are charged for the conspiracy to commit wormicide (Oi Nutter) *Do you understand the allegations made against you? (Stupid) *The evidence is only circumstancial! (Traitor) *Objection! (Fire) *This is exhibit A (Drop) *I now present to the court exhibit B (Collect) *Objection! This is immissable evidence! (Uh Oh) *Court is adjorned! (Run away) *I ofter into evidence this projectile! (Watch this) *The defendant pleads guilty! (Grenade) *The defendant pleads not guilty! (Amazing) *Sustained! (Excellent) *Overruled! (Brilliant) *Recess until morning (Oops) *The defense rests! (Boring) * Withdrawn! (Bye bye) *The court finds you guilty of murdering (Oh dear) Cyberworms Robot accent. *Afformative. (Representation) *Requesting action. (Wait) *Awaiting orders. (Wait) *Supplies detected. (Crate Drop) *Requesting air support. (Airstrike) *Target in sight. (Prepared attack) *Lock on target. (Prepared attack) *Red alert. (Panic) *Alert. (Panic) *Seek cover (Panic) *What the? (Panic) *System damage detected. (Hurt) *Resistance is futile. (Succesful attack) *Enemy Wounded. (Succesful attack) *Requesting medic. (Hurt) *Insufficent accuracy. (Missed attack) *Does not compute. (Missed attack) *Unacceptable behaviour. (Friendly fire) *Traitor. (Friendly fire) *Insufficient intelligence. (Stupid) *Insufficient determination. (Coward) *Critical impact. (Firepunch) *Discharge. (Dragonball) *Time critical. (Hurry) *System shutdown. (Death) *Seek-a-boom. (Death) *Physical damage. (Death) *We are superior. (Win) *Enemy defeated. (Win) *All systems intact. (Win without losing a worm) *Detecting systems foul. (?) *Injury sustained. (Hurt) *Missile launched. (Airstrike) *Excellent.(Maximum efficiency of attack) *Unit lost. (Enemy worm drowned) *Gravity lost (Bungee) *Self destructive (Kamikaze) Disco Man Voice of a disco dancer *I'm gonna dance till I die (Death) *I ain't staying alive this time! (Death) *See ya off the danceboard (Death) *This ain't a place to a standing still! (15 seconds left) *Right on the danceboard! (First blood) *Man, that ain't no mashed potato! (Traitor!) *Don't blame it on the moonlight (Hurt) *Don't blame it on the sunshine (Hurt) *Hey! Get off of my boogie! (Go away!) *No way Jose! (Nooo!!!) DoomsDay Deep Voice *Yes, master. (Representation) *Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! (Laugh/Crate Drop) *NOOO! (Death) *You fool! (Death) *You'll regret that! (Hurt) *This is the last day you'll see! (I'll Get You) *Pitiful! (Miss/Skip Go) *Pathetic! (Miss/Skip Go/Girder) *Victory is ours! (Victory) *Yes, master? (?) *Yes master. (Preparing Attack) *Perfect. (Nice Shot) *He's finished...leave him to suffer, and aim for the next. (fatality) *Awaiting orders. (Hurry) *How DARE you? (Friendly Fire) *Send the traitor to the torture chamber! (Friendly Fire) *What's wrong with you? (Time Expired) Double Oh Seven Heavy Scottish, Sean-Connery-like accent. Spy / James Bond themed. *Come in, Big Bird! (Representation) *Sir! (?) *Hello? (Wait) *Get a move on! (Hurry) *C'mon! (Hurry) *Reinforcements have arrived! (Crate Drop) *Watch this! (Preparing attack) *Catch this! (Preparing attack) *Blood! (First Blood) *What the? (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Help! (Panic) *Oops. (Missed Attack) *Scum! (Traitor!) *Oh Dear! (Death) *So long (Death) *Just you wait... (Hurt) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *You'll regret that! (Hurt) *Excellent. (Good Shot) *Boring. (Time Expired) *Hooray! (Win) Drill Sergeant Soldier accent. *Sir, yes, Sir! (Representation) *Hello, Sir! (Wait) *Quick march! (Wait/Hurry) versions *Permission to be bored, Sir? (Boring) *That's a court-martial offence, soldier! (Coward) *Reinforcements, Sir! (Crate collect) *Reinforcements incoming! (Crate collect) *Pay attention soldiers. (Preparing attack) *Fire! (Attack) *Woops! (Oops) *Bad shot, soldier! (Missed) *Oi nutter, Sir! (Oi Nutter) *How could you, soldier! (Traitor) *What are you up to, soldier!? (Stupid) *Booby trap! (Panic and friendly fire) *Reeetreat! (Panic) *Take cover! (Take Cover) *Grenade! (Grenade) *Report, soldier! (What the-) *War is hell. (First Blood) *Single that man out! (Just you wait!) *On your way, soldier. (Leave me alone!) *Prepare for retaliatory action! (You'll regret that!) *Get outta my base! (Go away!) *I'll kick your @$$! (I'll get you!) *Close combat! (Firepunch) *Fire fire! (Dragonball) *Charge! (Kamikaze) *Go go go go! (Airstrike) *Bungee, Sir! (Bungee) *At ease! (Bye-Bye) *Get down! (Oh Dear) *Casualties! (Uh Oh) *Mission successful, Sir! (Win/Revenge) *Mission accomplished! (Win) *Medic! (Fatality) *Incoming! (Incoming) *Good work, men! (Flawless) *Good work, soldier! (Excellent) *Great work, troops! (Perfect) *That's brilliant, Sir! (Brilliant) *That's amazing, Sir! (Amazing) Dutch Dutch accent. The Dutch accent is Two Tribe's accent. Also talks English, but contains Dutch words and sentences. *Unid! ? ? (Representation) *Hey, kom op. come on *Hahou! ? (Wait) *Schiet op. up (Hurry) *Oah! (Attack) *Butt waiter! ? (Panic) *Au. Ow (Hurt) *Eikel D*ckhead (Worm hurt) *Kijk, zo moet het. that's how it's done (Following a succesful attack} English Normal english accent. French French accent. Gameshow Game show host voice. *Correct! (Perfect) *And he's gone for the box! (Collect crate) *Do that again and you will be going home with nothing! (Bummer!) *That's not going to win you any prizes! (Hurt) *And he just turned down the brand new car! (Hurt) *Oh his family will be disappointed! (Death) Gangster ''(Worms 4 Mayhem/Worms Utimate Mayhem) Same as Two Smokin` barrels. *Start talkin', I'm all ears. (Hello) *So what's the M.O.? [Modus Operandi; method of operation] (Representation) *Alright, one last job; then it's Reo for me. (Representation) *Move, move, move, move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Yeah, I'll have a bit of that. (Crate Drop) *Lovely. (Crate Collected) *It had t'be like this... (First Blood) *Shoot and ask questions later. (Attack) *Nah! Nobody make a move. (Attack) *It's the pigs! Get outta here! (Panic) *Get back, they're packin' heat! (Panic) *No coppers taking me alive! (Death) *You muppet! (Death) *A bit of jelly; tasty... (Grenade) *You'll get yours, mate. (Hurt) *They know too much... waste 'em. (Hurt) *You leave this to me; I'll make 'em sing. (Hurt) *Leave me alone, I'm goin' straight! (Hurt) *If this is a fit-up, I'll kill ya. (Hurt) *I've been set up! (Bummer) *Yeah... a bit tasty, that. (Good) *Yeah, proper ol' firm-job. (Good) *Look owtt! (Bummer) *Good work. Here's a couple of centuries. (Excellent) *I ain't goin' grey an' chunky for nobody... (Death) *Come on, this is your plan! (Boring) *You must think I'm mad or something... (Coward) *Looks like we might'a got away with it... (Flawless) *They'll be lookin' to pick someone up for this... (Excellent) German German accent. *Hallo?! Hello?! (Hello / Come On Then) *Verstanden! Understood! (Representation) *Bitte kommen, Großer Vogel! come, Big Bird! (Representation) *Komm in die Gänge! up! (Less than 15 seconds left) *Schnell! (Less than 5 seconds left) *Feuer! Fire! (Watch This) *Attacke! Attack! (Watch This) *Lauf um dein Leben! for your lives! (Mine/Dynamite) *Da kommen sie! they come! (Air Strike) *In Deckung! for cover! (?) *Granate! Grenade! (Grenade) *Super! Great! (Flawless) *Feigling! Coward! (Coward) *Daneben! missed! (Missed) *Was war das denn?! was that?! (Hurt) *Verschwinde! lost! (Hurt) *Warte du nur! wait and see! (Hurt) *Ich schnapp dich! get you! *Das wirst du bereuen! will regret that! *Ich habs dir heimgezahlt! took revenge on you! (Revenge) *Erledigt! Done! (Death by water) *Und tschüss! Bye-bye! (Death) *Leb wohl! Goodbye! (Death) *Auweia! Uh-oh! (In reach for enemies) *Oh nein! no! (Panic) *Verflixt! Damnit! (Stupid) *He, du Irrer! you nutter! (Oi Nutter) *Verräter! Traitor! (Oi Nutter) *Dumm gelaufen! Fail! (Oops) *Nachschub ist eingetroffen! have arrived! (Crate Drop) *Hahahaha! (Crate Collected / Enemy is in reach) *Nette Überraschung! surprise! (Crate Collected) *Sieg! Victory! (Victory) Goofed Weird and funny accent. *Oh dou! (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Die! (Attack) *Watch this! (Attack) *Grenade. (Panic) *What the- (Panic) *Lame. (Missed attack) *Ai. (Missed attack) *Oi. (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha. (Hurt) *Chicken. (Coward) *Take that! (Firepunch) *Get it! (Dragonball) *Scramble, scramble. (Airstrike) (Same of Classic Voice) Horror (Worms 3D) A horror/Gothic Transylvainian accent. *Leave me to my despair... (Go Away) *The death will rise! (Incoming) *The first, but not last, victim... (First Blood) *I'll tear your soul apart... (You'll Regret That) *IT BURNS! (Noooooo) *Unspeakable evil! Mwahahahhh! (Fantastic) *Where's your god NOW?! (Revenge) *A perfect execution of your... executions?! Mwahahahahah! (Flawless) *Is that the putrid stench of a rotten cadaver? Oh you! (Leave Me Alone) *You shall soon see why you fear the dark... (?) *Mortal Terror! (?) *You... festering fool! (Traitor) *A grave mistake! (Missed) *That's well... how should I say? 'Fang-tastic!' Muhahahahah! (Amazing) *I have failed the master... (Oh Dear) *Eeeeepurrusunaan... (Fire Punch) *FOOL! (?) *And so begins a thousand years of DARKNESS... (Victory) *Are you afraid? (Boring) Horror (Worms 4 Mayhem/Worms Ultimate Mayhem) A horror/Gothic accent. Is part of the 'Wormenstein' set unlock in both games. *You shall soon see why you fear the dark. (?) *I will live again... MWAHAHAHAHA! (Bye-Bye) *Is that the putrid stench of a rotten cadvour? Oh you! (?) *You festering fool! (Traitor) *A perfect execution of your EXECUTION?! NAHAHAHAHAH!!! (?) *I reckon to serve you - al-la-carte! (Perfect?) *I have failed... the master. (Oh Dear) *You shall soon see why you FEAR THE DARK! (?) *The death will rise! (Incoming) Irish Irish accent. *Fire! (Fire) *A little demonstration... (Watch This) *Take cover (Take cover) *Comin' in! (representaion/airstrike) *Mind your head! (Incoming) *You big wussie (coward) *It's a gift from the Gods! (crate drop) *Hello! (hello) *Hurry it up! (hurry) *Grenade (grenade) *Kamikaze! (kamikaze) *Thanks for the gift! (crate collect) *That was pants! (missed) *Whoops (Oops) *What a downer (bummer) *H'ya! (fire punch) *Have at'che! (dragonball) *Traitor (traitor) *You'll regret that (you'll regret that) *Oh dear (Oh dear) *What a sad way to go... (bye-bye) *That's borin'! (boring) *Oi nutter (Oi nutter) *Happy now? (revenge) *I'll dance on yer grave (fatality) *We win! (victory) *I got yer girls (flawless victory) *That was really amazing (amazing) *Excellent! (excellent) *Ah, you moron! (stupid) *Right you are, sir. (Yes Sir) Italian Italian accent. It Girl (Worms 3; iOs) Oh god damn. (traitor or nutter Jock Stereotypical Glaswegian accent *That's a bonnie wee shot. (Amazing) *What a waste o' space. (Boring) *Ooh ya dancer! (Brilliant) *Rats! (Bummer) *Scotlaaand! (Bungee) *I'm ooota ere. outta here (Bye bye) *Yes, Nice one. (Collect) *Get on with it. (Come on then) *Ya southern fag. ? (Coward) *Stich this! (Dragon punch) *Here's me giro! (Drop) *Rare shot. (Excellent) *Git deed. dead? (Fatality) *Here's some pain. (Fire) *Here's a Glasgie kiss! (Fireball) *Live your pals! ? (First blood) *All too easy. (Flawless) *Get rid of it!. (Go away) *What? (Grenade) *In your own time. (Hello) *Wakey wakey! (Hurry) *Yee dinnae scare me pal! didn't (I'll get you) *On me 'ead, son! (Incoming) *Who's side noo? (Just you wait) *Freedom! (Kamikaze) *Beat it. (Leave me alone) *You need glasses! (Missed) *Flaaaps...? (Nooo) *I'm ganged doon! (Oh dear) *Hey, Stupid! (Oi nutter) *Come on, Begin! (Orders) *Braw shot! (Perfect) *Told ya I'd get even! (Revenge) *Leg it! (Run away) *Ya numpty. (Stupid) *Get doon! (Take cover) *You ken what side you're on! (Traitor) *Oh shiiiii- (Uh-oh) *That's one for the good guys. (Victory) *Check it oot! (Watch this) *Watch oot! (What the) *Aye, chief. (Yes sir) *You's claimed pal. (You'll regret that) Kamikaze Was suppose to be "Japan". Japanese accent. Also talks English. *Ayoso! yes sir!"? (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Oh get a move on! (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Reinforcements! (Crate collect) *Watch this! (watch this) *Die! (fire) *What the- (what the?) *Help! (Take cover) *Tofu! ? (Panic) *A-what the?! (Panic) *Oh no! (Run away) *Party's over! (Friendly attack) *A coward! (coward) *Traitor! (traitor) *Hey, a fool! (oi nutter) *What'cha doing! (stupid) *Ah, I miss you! (whoops) *What was that? (Missed) *Just you wait! (Hurt) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *Take on that, ha! (Firepunch) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Kamikaze...yah! (Kamikaze) *Make toast! (incoming) *Ah, come in, come in bird (surprise) *Thanks for knowing you. (oh dear) *Sayonara. (bye-bye) *Haha, that was so easy! (flawless victory) *Victory! (victory) *Haha, I got you back! (revenge) *Ah, excellent! (excellent) *Ah bummer! (bummer) *A brilliant! (Brilliant) *-laughs crazily- (Laugh) *Incredible! (amazing) *Stop it, -sobs- (leave me alone) *Go away. (go away) l33t Stereotypical Internet l33t / Chatspeak. *Meez r Epix! am epic (Representation) *J00 R teh Suckage suck (Coward) *I suxxor! suck (Death) *Zohemgee! Epix! my god, Epic! (Crate Collected) *Pwnage! (Good Shot) *Mad skillz! (Excellent Shot) *F.F.S.! F&%k's Sake (Stupid) *Pew Pew! (Fire) *Ouch! (Ouch) *Meep! (Ow) *ROFLMAO! on the floor, laughing my ass off (Oops) *Camping n00b! (Leave Me Alone) *Oh Em Gee! (Oh Dear) Poor Rapper Rapping accent. *Take your order for waiter, I'll bring your food later. (Representation) *See you later, in an alley like a... gator. (See Ya) *I'm bustin' your grenade like worms these days! (Grenade) *Booka! Booka! Light it up like a gas cooka! (Watch This) *To the F, to the A, to the T, to the... IDT. (Fatality) *What is that? Cuz' I'm like that... (?) *I would kick your @$$, and everyone in class! (Revenge) Worms 2: Armageddon version: I'm gonna get you back, believe it when I say it, Jack! *I spotted a coward, I think his name is... Howard? (Coward) *Don't blink, this won't stink, cause I like... pink... (Multiple Weapons) *I'm gonna get you back, believe it when I say it... Jack. (I'll Get You) *You could've beat the foe with a mother****ing d'oh. (Missed) *Hurry up now, or I'll kick your hiney the next round. ? (Hurry) *I win, I win, cuz' I'm sweet like sugar... tin. (Victory) *Great, great, great.... sodium nitrate. ? (Crate Collected) *Oops, troops. (Oops) *Go away, go away, find someone another day. (Go Away) Worms 2: Armageddon version: Run away, run away, come and fight another day *Boring, boring, my homies are snoring. (Boring) Worms 2: Armageddon version: Borin', borin', my homies be snorin'. *Crank/turn up the music and headphones, I'm in my zone, homes. (Start of turn) *Ahhh pain, my middle name! (Ouch) *That's just perfect, don't I deserve some respect? (Perfect) *Get outta my sight, or you just... might. (Leave me alone) *That's the shiz, it's fantastic. I paid for it with my plastic. (Amazing) *Cat drop, purrin' like a kitty in a cat shop. (Drop) *Like a wormbo, it'll be the first blood, freakin' like a cherm/jer bo. (First Blood) *My time to go, I just wanna be.. nop? (Bye) *Got a rat patrol on the gat patrol! (?) *Yeah I'm amazin', you won't fight me in the field. (Amazing) *Hit me with the gat and I'll get you, I can guarantee that ya big... boo...? (I'll get you) *Like a lawless one, my style is flawless. (Flawless) Redneck Cowboy accent. Rock Star (Worms Ultimate Mayhem) Elvis Presley-based accent. *The guitar isn't an instrument, it's an extension of myself. It's who I am. (Hello) *Testing. 1, 2, 1, 2. (Hurry) *Leave me alone! (Leave me alone) *Just you wait! (Just you wait) *Is this the TV from the hotel window again? (Take cover) *Bah, you must be a bassist. (Coward) *What key does this song start in again? (Stupid) *Man, we need a jamoure. (Bummer) *If it's illegal to rock and roll, throw my @$$ in jail! (Ouch) *Fist Punch - the Power Hand ? (Fire Punch) *Crank it to 11! H*ll yeah! (Prod) *Face melter! Yeah! (Hammering) *I have 50 different tunings on the guitar. Each one will kill you more than previous. (Excellent) *If you think that's painful, check out my 55-minute guitar solo. (Amazing) *You've been a wonderful audience! Good night! (Bye bye) *I'm all out of encores. (Oh Dear) *Dammit! That's a killer riff! I've wish I'd written it! (Death) Scottish War Heroic Scottish accent. Braveheart-inspired. *Sons of Wormland; I am Wormliam Wallace! (Representation) *Worms don't follow titles! They follow courage! (Representation) *Are you ready for war? (Wait) *Wormland is free! (Good Shot) *Y'dropped yer rock... (Grenade) *Help me help yourselves! (Hurt) *I have been given nothing! (Friendly Fire) *Everyone dies. (Death) *All worms end up dead. (Death) *Freeeedom! (Win) Scouser Liverpool Accent. Snitch 1920's Gangster-inspired accent. *I dunno. My memory ain't so great. (Representation) *What can I do ya for? (Representation) *Some news just in. (Crate Drop) *Here, mebbe this'll help. (Crate Collected) *Dere's enough rats in dis city. (Revenge) *Listen carefully copper. (Preparing attack) *The word on the street is... grenade. (Panic) *Time is money, friend. (Hurry) *Owch! (Hurt) *Y'didn't hear it from me... (Hurt) *Mebbe I do, mebbe I don't. (Hurt) *If dis gets out, we're all done-for! (Fatality) *I hear he's safely holed up. (Coward) *Pick a Baffie. (Representation) *You so sort of mar! (Stupid) *Are you the fence!? (Panic) *I wouldn't know anything about it! (Panic) *I never still no hating! (?) *I dunno about that, your wasting your time. (Boring) *Looks like I ain't the only snitch around hee' (Oi nutter) *How many snitches are on these streets? (Traitor) *Dis info would take en' elephant down (flawless) *''Shhhh! If he gets us well be killed'' (take cover) *That's gonna cost ya (I'll get you) *My memory's still a lil' hazy (run away) Soul Man An accent like Soul music. Some words are reference of James Brown's music.See: Trivia for references *Yes sir! (Representation) * 'Ey there, buddy! (Representation, Hello, Hurry) * Let's kick some butt! (Representation/Air-Strike) * Come on! (Wait) * I'mma bored outta my head! (Boring) * Maaan On-A-Rope! (Bungee) * No respect! (Coward) * Oh glory be! (Crate drop) * Hahaha! (Laugh) * What'cha doin'? (Hurry) * Papa's got a brand new bag! (Crate collected) * Fire! (Attack) * Gotcha! (Attack) * Watch this! (Prepared attack) * You missed! Ha! (Enemy Missed) * Aww man! (Missed attack) * Y'all crazy! (Stupid) * Hey fool! (Oi Nutter) * You's a traitor! (Traitor) * What the- (Panic) * Grenade! (Panic) * I feel good! (Panic and Win) **I feel good! tone (Flawless) * Like a stacks machine! (First Blood/Hurt) * Just you wait! (Just You Wait) * I'm gonna get'cha (I'll Get You) * Just leave me be! (Leave Me Alone) * Yo, dyin' here! (You'll Regret That) * Ow! (Hurt) *Wahhhhhooo... (Fire Punch) *Die you mumma! (Dragonball) *NAAAAAOOOO!!! (Nooo!!) *Prepare to die! (Kamikaze) *Take cover, y'hear? (Take Cover) *Watch out! (Incoming) *I'm dead! (Oh Dear) *See you later, alligator. Wow! (Bye-Bye) * You wild thang! (Good Shot) * Funky chicken! (Excellent / Replay Shot) * Hunh! (Jump) * Git on up! (Backflip) * We are the winnas! (Win) * Oh man! (Oops) *Get outta here! (Go Away) *You be dead! (Enemy Fatality) *I got'cha! (Revenge) *Oh no! (Bummer) Space Monk Star Wars-realted speech. (Maverick's speech) *It's over; I have the high ground! (?) *You are Weak! (First Blood) *Try this power-grip. (Grenade) *Patience! Think! (Oops) *I'm twice as powerful since last we met. (Revenge) *My light-sword! (Crate Drop) *A light-sword is our most precious possession. (Crate collected) *What do you sense, Master? (Hello) *Yes, Master. (Yes Sir) *Our ability to use The Power has diminished. (Oi Nutter) *You'll be expelled from the Galactic Order! (Traitor) *This is our business. (Orders) *We will not be hostages to be bartered. (?) *Just relax; concentrate. (Firing) *I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. (Fatality) *May The Power be with you. (Bye-Bye) *You will bring balance to The Order. (Excellent) *The Prophecy is coming true. (Brilliant) *Mind your thoughts; they betray you. (Coward) *Remember: your focus determines your reality. (Wait) *Make haste, young one. (Hurry) *Your senses aren't that attuned, youngling. (Missed) *You haven't learned anything? (Stupid) *I sense a grave darkness in you. (?) *Blast! (Oh Dear) *The Good will always prevail! (Victory) *He is The Chosen One. (Amazing) *You were supposed to be The Chosen One! (?) *Take him now! (Watch This) *My powers are far beyond yours. (?) *I will never join you (?) Spanish/Spanish 2 Spanish language. *Hola (Hello) *Atacar! (Attack!) *Increible! (Incredible!) *Leches! (Literally "milks", (bummer) *Me muero (I'm dying) *Si señor! (Yes sir!) *Estas loco?! (Are you crazy?) *Estoy aqui! (I'm over here!) *Transfiriendo (Transferring) *Marchando (Marching) *Nos llueven cajas! (It's raining boxes!) *Qué aburrimiento! (Boring!) *Enemigo a las doce! (Enemy at 12 o'clock!) *Date prisa! (Hurry up!) *Patan... (Friendly Fire) *Granada! (Grenade) *Chupate esa! (Literally: lick that! (take that!) *Bien! (Good!) when retrieving crates *Despierta! (wake up!) *Ha ha ha mia mia! (Mine mine!) *Espabila! (5 seconds remaing) *Déjame en Paz! (Leave me alone) Stiff Upper Lip Third English accent. *Stunning! (Amazing) *Oh dear! (Bummer) *So long. (Bye Bye) *Oh dear! (Oh dear!) *Chicken! (Coward) *Take that! (Fire Punch) *For what we are about to recieve. (Drop) *Got one! (Fatality) *Attack! (Fire) *Catch this! (Fireball) *Party's over! (First Blood) *That was so easy. (Flawless) *Quickly! (Hurry) *Tally ho! (Incoming) *For king and country! (Kamikaze) *Don't pick on me! (Leave me alone) *Ha! You missed! (Missed) *Bah! (Oops) *Scramble, Scramble! *Amazing shot. (Perfect) *I got you back! (Revenge) *Oh no! (Run away) *What you doing?! (Stupid) *HELP! (Take cover) *Sucess! (Victory) Stooges Three Stooges' inspired Speech Bank. *Owch! (Hurt) *Practical joker, enh? (?) *Why I oughta... (Just You Wait) *A'flyin' we will go... (Representation) *Watch this, fellas... (Watch This) *I'll break your head! (I'll Get You) *How do ya like that? (Revenge) *Yer gettin' t'be a mental giant! (Excellent) *Look! I got one! (Fatality) *Okay, mistah. (Yes Sir/Orders) *Woop-woop-woop-woop (Fire) *Look! I did it! (Good Shot) *Oh my! (Panic) *That's a co-incidence! (Crate Collected) *Ya puddin-head! (?) *Ya numb-skull! (Stupid) *Oh boy! Lunch! (Crate Drop) *Y'missed me! Nyaah! (Missed) *Get outta here! (Leave Me Alone) *A pernicious achievement! (Victory) *Whaddaya, nuts? (Oi Nutter) *Victim of circumstance! (Oh Dear) *See ya later, fellas! (Bye-bye) *Lookit the grass! (Take Cover) *Singing "Basket Cat" (Coward) *Streching voice (Kamikaze) The Raj Stereotypical Indian-Immigrant Accent. (Worms Armageddon, Worms World Party) *We are making wonderful shot! (Amazing) *Very tiresome (Boring) *We are really great! (Brilliant) *We are truly bad! (Bummer) *Papadum! (Bungee) is an Indian flatbread or cracker-like food *I am waving goodbye. (Bye-bye) *Oh goodies goodies goodies! (Crate Collect) *We are inquiring about the contents... (Crate Drop) *That is really great. (Excellent) *We are top of form! (Enemy Fatality) *You will die, yes. (Fire) *Attack! (Fireball) *You are taking this! (Fire Punch) *We are on our way to victory! (First Blood) *We are winning very easily! (Flawless) *You must leave this place! (Go Away) *A-run for it! (Grenade) *Please be paying attention. (Hello) *Quickly! (Hurry) *I will return the favour! (I'll Get You) *It is dropping its load! (Enemy Air-Strike) *You are really asking for it... (Just You Wait) * The Raj will never die! (Kamikaze) *We are loving it! (Laugh) *I am plead for mercy! (Leave Me Alone) *You are having bad eyesight. (Enemy Missed) *Oh golly. (Nooo) *Oh, I am out of here! (Oh No) *Stop that now! (Friendly Fire) *I am not aiming good. (Missed) *We are requesting Air Support. (Air-Strike) *What the-Oof! (Ouch) *I am pleasing myself! (Perfect) *I am happy now. (Revenge) *Run away! (Run away) *You are lacking intelligence. (Stupid) *Oh quicky! Hide! (Take Cover) *You are shooting badly! (Traitor) *Oh goodness gracious me! (Uh Oh) *We are enjoying this victory. (Victory) *I am harming you... (Watch This) *Oh dear! (What the-) *That is confirmed. (Yessir) *I am not liking you! (You'll Regret That) Surfer Babe Surfer's accent *Yo! (Hello) *Totally dude! (Turn start) *Accessories dude! (Crate collected) *Wipe out! (Fatality) *Surf's up! (Dragonball) *Eat it coot! (Revenge) *Point break! (Grenade) *I'm gonna give you a good pasting! (Just you wait) *Going down dude! (First blood) *That's some serious chill burn! (Death) *That's totally FUBAR! (Death) *Hang Ten! *Watch with the aggro dude! (Leave me alone) *Awesome dude! (Excellent) *Hype out! (Bummer) *Man, I'm stoked! (Amazing) *I knew it! (Kamikaze) Thespian Period (Ye Olde) English; Shakespearian (Ye Old Skool's speech) *Ha-ha! Let us make merry, fellows! (Representation/Laugh) *Well said, milord. (Yes Sir) *To war! (Turn Start/Orders) *Come sir, let us duel! (Wait) *Time eludes us. (Hurry) *What crate from yonder window breaks? (Crate Drop) *A donkey, a donkey! My kingdom for a donkey! (Crate Collected) *Sirrah, know you the art of war? (Oi Nutter) *Is this a dagger I see before me? (Traitor) *You give me ill council, sir! (Stupid) *Sweet Lady Luck smiles! (Enemy Missed) *Begone! (Go Away) *I bid you, begone! (Leave Me Alone) *You do me a grave disservice, sir. (I'll Get You) *By my troth, you will pay! (Just You Wait) *A pox on you, and your kind! (You'll Regret That) *Cry havoc! Let loose the dogs of war! (Revenge) *Gather round, fellows. (Prepared Attack) *Fire! (Firing) *Hell hath no fury like a well-timed grenade! (Grenade) *Gadzooks! (Panic) *Cry mercy! (Panic) *Leave us! Depart this place! (Run Away) *Feel the point of my rapier, scoundrel! (First Blood) *Have at thee, varlet! (Dragonball) *Feel my wrath! (Fire Punch) *It is a noble sacrifice I make! (Kamikaze) *Make haste for cover, sir! (Take cover) *The enemy doth make assault! (Incoming) *Outrageous fortune. (Bummer) *Zounds! I am undone! (Fatality) *Alas! Alack! (Oh Dear) *Fare thee well, good sirs. (Bye-Bye) *Entertain us, you slow-witted oaf. (Boring) *Once more unto the breach! (Bungee) *Sir, you are a coward. (Coward) *By God sir, a marvel! (Amazing) *Such sweet success! (Brilliant) *Well met, friend! (Excellent) *Am I to believe this!? (Flawless) *Enh, favourable heavens! (Perfect) *To the victor, the spoils! (Victory) Tykes Yorkshire Accent. *Ellow. (Hello) *Special delivery! (Representation) *Cach dis! this (Fire) *A bunno! no (Panic) *''What's the doing?!'' (Traitor) *''Watch the doing!'' (Oi Nutter) *Yonchebon yonchebrak! (Flawless/Victory) *Muziii... (Fall/Drown) *I know where thy lives! (Just You Wait) *I knew I'd get right. (Revenge) *I'll be off then... (Bye-Bye) *Ooh, that's grand! (Good) *Ooh, that's choopin' grand! (Perfect) Two Smokin' Barrels English Criminal Accent. Inspired by Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels *Start talkin', I'm all ears. (Representation) *So what's the M.O.? [Modus Operandi; method of operation] (Representation) *Alright, one last job; then it's Reo for me. (Representation) *Move it, move it, move it! (Wait) *Move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Yeah, I'll have a bit of that. (Crate Drop) *Lovely. (Crate Collected) *It had t'be like this... (First Blood) *Shoot, and ask questions later. (Preparing attack) *Nobody make a move. (Attack) *It's the pigs! Get outta here! (Panic) *Get back, they're packin' heat! (Panic) *A bit of jelly; tasty... (Grenade) *You'll get yours, mate. (Hurt) *They know too much... waste 'em. (Hurt) *You leave this to me; I'll make 'em sing. (Hurt) *Leave me alone, I'm goin' straight! (Hurt) *If this is a fit-up, I'll kill ya. (Hurt) *I've been set up! (Friendly Fire) *Fer chrissakes, you'll blow everything! (Friendly Fire) *Yeah... a bit tasty, that. (Good Shot) *Yeah, proper ol' firm-job. (Good Shot) *Lookit that! (Excellent Shot) *Good work; here's a couple of centuries... (Excellent Shot) *I ain't goin' grey an' chunky for nobody! (Death) *Come on, this is your plan! (Coward) *You must think I'm mad or something... (Coward) *Looks like we might'a got away with it... (Win) *They'll be lookin' to pick someone up for this... (Win) *Everybody get duck! (Air Strike) US Sports American accent. Some of the words are gotten in sports from commentators. *Yes Bob. (Representation) *You have to hurry. (Wait) *Hello! (Wait) *You'll have to be quick. (Hurry) *Thats go, Bob. (Turn time expired) *He's retreating! (Coward) *Reinforcements have arrived! (Crate collect) *Look at that! (Prepared attack) *He shoots, he scores! (Prepared attack) *Touchdown! (Missed) *He shoots, he misses! (Missed) *Man, that's traitorous! (Friendly Fire) *Its a grudge match! (Just You Wait) *What the- (Panic) *Its defence time! (Panic) *Its a touchdown! (First Blood) *He's gonna pay for that. (I'll Get You) *Thats gotta be a foul. (Fire Punch) *He shoots! (Dragon Ball) *For the NFL! (Kamikaze) *Its on a way! (Air Strike) *Here it comes! (Air Strike) *Bye Bob! (Bye-Bye) *Oh No Bob! (Oh dear) *That games over! (Win) *Its a touchdown! (First Blood) *We're in trouble, Bob. (Grenade) *He meant that. (Revenge) *Very big trouble! (Hurt) *Get out of here! (Go Away) *Unbelievable! (Brilliant) *Thats crazy! (Stupid) *Oh no Bob! (Oh Dear) *Thats gotta hurt! (Bummer) *Battle is on! (?) *Oh my god! (Amazing) *That's ridiculous Bob. (Oi Nutter) *He's outta here. (Fatality) *That's in the zone (Excellent) *I'm just the commentator! (Leave Me Alone) Wall Street American accent. Some used from Cowboy speech. (Geezers voice) *Time for booster shoot. (Representation) *All the boats rise. (Representation) *Time to backup the truck! (Multiple Weapons) *Ahihi! (Watch this) *I'm the Dark Knight. (Grenade) *Arrrrrr! (Hurt) *Now that's a ton of money. (Crate Drop) *Nice, double given. (Crate Collected) *Thats full school. (Bummer) *There goes a cockoroach stery. (Bye-Bye) *No time for cherry picken. (Oh Dear) *Why you living kobaya! (Go Away) *Thats my poison kill! (Brilliant) *Hooray, for the cash cow! (Victory) *Take a look at my chronciles. (Flawless) *The great magas here! (Amazing) *I think, we're in the pink. (Perfect) *He's a lain got. (Fatality) *While sail! (Fire Punch) *You are a falling angel! (Coward) *The takealin, get beyond (Kamikaze) *If kinda crash? (Panic) *Don't give might nothing to change. (Panic) *Boo, like the knights want in? (Friendly Fire) *Now ten doggies are in this town. (Stupid) *Why we sell some big racket here? (Friendly Fire) *Don't use your shots. (Panic) *You'll want some late nate drain? (Wait) Wacky/Scouser Very funny and hyper accent. *Come in big bird! (Representation) *Yawwwn, -sniff-. (Boring) *Oh no, -sniff-. (Grenade) *Hey just you wait! (Hurt) *Coo-eee! (Hello) *Incredible! -taunt- (Brilliant) *Watch this! ? (Watch This) *Goodies! (Crate collect) *Oh ho ho! (Laugh) *Ha! You missed! -taunt- (Missed) *See ya. (bye-bye) *So long now! (Oh Dear) *Catch this! (Fire Punch) *Scum! (Traitor) *That was Easy! (Victory) *Help! (Run Away) *Got him, -giggles- (Fatality) *That was easy! (Victory/ Flawless) *WOW! Amazing shot! (Excellent) *Whoo! Success! (Brilliant) *Whoo hoo! I got your back! (Revenge) *Get on with it! (Hurry) *Here she comes! (Incoming) *Scum! (Traitor) *Yellow belly! (Coward) *Oi nutta! (Oi Nutter) *-kind of high pitched scream- (Nooo) Wideboy Fourth English accent. Wise Guy Crime Family Accent. (Worms: Revolution) *I Wanna be made (Representation) *You Wanna get pinched? (Representation) *Kapeesh? (Representation) *Yes, Boss! (Turn Start) *I'm on it Boss! (Turn Start) *Down for the poll (Dragon Ball) *Brass Knuckles Punk! (Fire Punch) *Can't rely on these soldiers (Missed) *Can't afford to do that (Missed) *Be Gone, Little One (Missed) *That's fifty bucks (Crate Collected) *This will do for starters (Crate Collected) *That's a sweet taste (Crate Collected) *It's a good use in running (Crate Collected) *I gonna bust your skull! (You'll Regret That) *What you know, i'm a made worm! (Victory) *You don't mess with the outfit! (Victory) *You willl soon be Departed! (Hurt) *I'll poke your guts full of lead! (Hurt) *You better disappear (Leave Me Alone) *It's the Feds! (Incoming) *Police Chopper! (Incoming) *For Crying out Loud! (Stupid) *No, No, No! (Stupid) *Grab your piece boys (Crate Drop) *Everybody take a piece (Crate Drop) *Shut Em Up (Watch This) *Say Hello to my Little Friend! (Watch This) *Waste Them! (Watch This) *Let them have it Boys! (Watch This) *Send this message to your boss (First Blood) *Hello anyone home? (Wait) *Let's see some Action here! (Wait) *Pick your piece already! (Wait) *This is a Wake Up Call! (Water Pistol) *It's going to be a massacre (Dynamite) *I'll do the hit (Worm Select) *I'll Take It (Worm Select) *I Got It (Worm Select) *It's on Me (Worm Select) *You Sneaky Rat! (Teleport) *Can't Believe I Failed for It (Friendly Fire) *Sleeping with the fishes (Fatality) *Keep the change you filthy worm! (Fatality) *It's gonna get wet! (Grenade) *Now I know how the rats feel (Submerged) *Tell my wife I love her (Death) *The warden wants to see you upstairs (Death) Jarhead Coward/wacky accent with a voice similar to the Drill Srg. speech bank. Movie Trailer Like a movie trailer accent *In the beginning, they were worms (Representation) *It wasn't a bret, it was just an order (Representation) *It was a worm on the edge (Kamikaze) *It was a grenade that no one saw (Panic/Grenade) *They thought it was an apple (Watch This/Grenade) *It was an attack that they would regret (You'll Regret That) *They call it "Death From Above" (Incoming) *In a world where worms couldn't trust one another (Traitor) *Everyone knows he was running scared (Coward) *It was a punch with fire (Dragon Ball) *It was a shot from out of nowhere (Fire Punch) *Just you thought you won't get any dollar (Boring) *10 seconds later, the action is still lame (Hello) *There was only 15 seconds left (Come on Then) *The battle was won, but the war isn't over (Victory) *One worm, one goal, one perfect shot (Flawless) *We just wanna be left alone (Leave Me Alone) *He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box (Oi Nutter) *He was just deprived of sanity. (?) *It was supposed to be a routine pick-up. (Crate Collected) *Nobody thought he would pull the trigger. (Watch This) Trivia *One of Soul Man's words, "Like a stacks machine!", "Y'all crazy!", "Papa's got a brand new bag!", "I feel good!" are references from James Brown's songs. (Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, I Got You (I Feel Good), Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine, I'll Go Crazy) *The quote "Say Hello to my Little Friend!" from the Wise Guy speechbank is a reference from the movie Scarface *The phrase "Faruken" is a reference to street fighter ken's special move *In Worms 2 Armageddon, the phrase "fire punch, made from real dragon scales. For a smokin punch!" and "worm-uken dragon balls. Fire like an ought to be." are mixed up, so the fire punch has the phrase that was meant to go in the place of the dragon ball phrase. The baseball bat and prod, however, have no prases - Kamikaze however, which does have a phrase, is not affected. Category:Article stubs